edfandomcom-20200215-history
Quick Shot Ed
"Quick Shot Ed" is a season 1 episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy, in which the Eds take secret pictures of the the kids to create a calendar. Characters *Ed *Edd *Eddy *Kevin *Jonny 2x4 *Plank *Sarah *Jimmy *Nazz *Rolf *Victor (debut) *Lee *Marie *May Locations *Eddy's House *Ed's House *Nazz's House *Rolf's House *The Trailer Park Plot So the Eds are rummaging through the attic and stumble across an old camera, Eddy gets an idea to start taking pictures so they can have Calendars to sell to make a profit. One is for wealth for Eddy and another is to buy some Jawbreakers which is their favorite candy! The Eds start taking pictures which soon causes some mayhem including both Plank Sarah and Victor going mad. Then Kevin gets back at them by chasing them on his bike and the Eds soon end up in a sewer leading to the trailer park. They attempt to take a snapshot of the Kanker Sisters but end up getting caught and having a photo of them in wigs being shown to the the kids. They become embarrassed and wear paper bags over their heads for the rest of the day. Quotes *'Eddy': "AHHHHHHH! (runs away) Plank's gone mad!" Ed and Edd: "YAAAH! (run away) Plank's gone mad!! AAAH!" ---- *'Jonny': in bath with you-know-who, dazed by Eddy's camera flash "D'you think they saw anything, Plank?" ---- *'Edd': & strung up on the Kanker washing line "I hope these clothes pegs don't leave marks." ---- *'Kevin: '''Hey, dorks! ''(Eddy takes a picture of him) I CAN'T SEE!!! (crashes) ---- *'Kevin': his bike down the hill to get the Eds "I'll kill you dorks! Uh-oh!" garbage truck comes out of nowhere on the road and Kevin falls into it ---- *'Jonny': a book "How much wood could a wood chuck chuck if a-" page, gasps "Oh my!" ---- *'Sarah': angrily "Look what you did to Jimmy!!!" cries at corner Eddy: "Hold that pose!" Ed: "Eddy, I don't think that's-" throws a doll house at the Eds Eddy: surprised "Eeeekk!!" doll house hits Edd Ed: "Sarah, please don't throw things in the house!" doll's head sticks into his mouth Sarah: screams "Eat DOLLS!!" fly everywhere, Ed and Eddy run away Eddy: RUN!!! Edd: Sarah's gone mad! ---- *'Ed': "I am a werewolf! Oowwwwwwwww!" Eddy: "Hey Ed" (takes picture of Edd and Ed) ---- *'The Kankers': "We're gonna make you pretty, we're gonna make you pretty, we're gonna make you pretty,.." ---- *'Rolf': into the Wiener Machine Falls and comes out looking like a Weiner "I am a Weiner..." Ed ''a weiner'' : You are Rolf. Trivia *This episode was the first appearance of Victor, Rolf's goat. *Nazz was the only person whom the Eds didn't photograph successfully. *Running gags: **Characters going mad; **Kevin chasing the Eds; **The Eds attempting to take photos at everyone. *When the Eds go to take the Kanker Sisters' picture, Eddy's camera is still intact, despite the Eds having fallen in sewage water, which would have ruined the camera. *To catch the Eds, Kevin hooks up a bunch of lights to his bike and a headlight and wears sunglasses and wears grey clothes (the clothes are seen again minus the sunglasses in Ed, Edd n Eddy's Hanky Panky Hullabaloo). *When Kevin fell in the garbage truck, there was a complete chance that it would go to the dump. How did Kevin appear at the end of the episode laughing at the calendar with the others, very clean with his bike in such a short time. He could have jumped off with the bike aswell. *The extent of the effects of Eddy's camera seems to differ and decrease among the neighborhood the kids as the episode progresses, especially on Sarah, who doesn't even become dizzy. *There was a color mistake after Eddy takes a picture of Ed and Double-D during the beginning of the episode that made it look like Double-D didn't have a hat. *This episode is sometimes mistaken for season 5's "Smile for the Ed" or vice versa. *When Eddy was on top of Edd and Ed, it may have inspired the Leaning Tower of Eddy in ''Ed, Ed and Away'' and Ed, Edd n Eddy - The Mis-Edventures. *When Ed Eddn Eddy were floating on the tire then flip over you can see that Edd and Eddy's shirt are long sleeves instead of short sleeve you can see that in other episodes when those two come in contact with water that soaks them Video This clip was provided by DunkinxDonut on youtube. 400px|left Category:Episodes Category:Season 1